dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Possible Landsmeet Outcomes
There are many different possible ways to resolve the Landsmeet and a variety of outcomes for the four main characters: Loghain, Anora, Alistair, and the Warden. You can control the resolution by decisions made before the vote and dialogue choices you make after defeating Loghain in the one-on-one duel. However, some options will be unavailable for some Wardens based on their origin. Preparing for the Landsmeet Three optional actions prior to the vote will affect your options after the duel: * Alistair can be hardened by choices made during Alistair's Family. * The Warden can attempt to arrange a political marriage between Alistair and Anora at Arl Eamon's Estate after her rescue. * A male human noble Warden may attempt to offer to marry Anora, also at the estate. Critical decision points After defeating Loghain, you must decide whether to accept his surrender or kill him. If anyone except Alistair fights Loghain in the duel, Riordan will show up at the conclusion and offer a third option, to induct the former regent into the Grey Wardens. This is the critical branching point for the remaining dialogue. Naturally, Anora and Alistair both have strong opinions on the topic. * Branch A: “Riordan has a point, we should put him through the joining.” * Branch B: “No. Loghain has to die for his crimes.” If Alistair duels Loghain as the Warden's champion, he will execute him before Riordan has a chance to intervene. Anora utterly refuses to marry her father's killer. Branch A: Induct Loghain If you choose to induct Loghain into the Grey Wardens, the party will permanently lose Alistair. He will either renounce his royal claim and disappear, begin immediate preparations to rule jointly with Anora if a political marriage was arranged at Eamon's Estate, or be executed at Anora's order. If Alistair is executed, his equipment will appear in a chest in the Arl of Denerim's estate. Branch B: Kill Loghain With Loghain's death, perhaps some justice is served for the loss of Cailan and Duncan. If you want Anora and Alistair to rule together, you must execute Loghain yourself; if a male Cousland Warden is angling for Prince Consort, he must have Alistair execute Loghain. Possible outcomes This is a list of all outcomes of the Landsmeet, covering royal succession and Loghain's life. To avoid ambiguity, it includes permutations that are not possible no matter what choices are made. Outcomes independent of background These outcomes can be achieved regardless of the Warden's race, gender or origin. Outcomes for male human nobles If a male human noble has worked out a marriage arrangement with Anora at Eamon's Estate, and then at the Landsmeet proclaims that he will rule at Anora's side as her husband without personally killing her father beforehand, Anora will immediately step forward to accept the throne and declare the hero to be her husband, the King Consort, the General of her armies and the Hero who will save Ferelden from the Blight. She will then order the nobles at the Landsmeet to gather their forces and await the King Consort's command. The completed journal entry will also refer to him as king consort. Nevertheless, she will tell him that he is only to be prince consort should the subject come up in a later dialogue with her during her coronation, and the epilogue slideshow will also refer to him as prince consort as well. The game is thus a bit inconsistent in this regard. These are the possible outcomes for Loghain and Alistair: Outcomes for female human nobles Romantically involved female human nobles can arrange to marry Alistair outright; outside of a relationship, they can choose to enter into a political marriage. Either option requires high approval from Alistair and result in him becoming king. Outcomes for all female Wardens Any female in a romantic relationship with Alistair can remain at King Alistair's side as a lover, whether or not Anora becomes queen. * If Alistair has not been hardened, he will break up the relationship as his sense of duty and propriety overrules his affection. * If Alistair has been hardened, he will decide that having a mistress will not interfere with his rule. (An example of how to stay his mistress can be viewed here.) Outcomes for non-human males and human magi Non-human males and male mages have no options to rule jointly with Anora during the Landsmeet. Notes * Anora will always live. Regardless of your choices, Alistair will always opt to imprison her. * You can lose the "I will rule next to him/her" option as follows: the Warden arranges to marry Alistair (females) or Anora (males), but then arranges for the two royals to marry each other during Branch A. In other words, you cannot match Anora with Alistair and keep the option for the Warden to marry. * If a hardened Alistair executes Loghain while the marriage between him and Anora has not been arranged, he will assume the throne without question and end further dialogue on the topic. * A female noble Warden cannot become queen and rule alone. If Alistair is made king, the Warden made queen, Anora will refuse to renounce her claims to the throne, so Alistair orders her to be locked up and only if Alistair dies from the Blight, will she become Queen. True to his word, if Alistair is sacrificed to the Archdemon, it will still be Anora who is crowned at the end of the game. * Furthermore, Loghain will always die if the female human noble Warden becomes Alistair's queen. Loghain will always be executed if Alistair rules, without Anora serving as queen to intercede on his behalf. Category:Guides